prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Uber A
Uber A is the anonymous main antagonist of Season 6b and Season 7. Uber A is an anonymous threat who wishes to uncover the mystery of Charlotte DiLaurentis' murder, believing the Liars know who did it. It is revealed in "We've All Got Baggage" that there are two people after The Liars, one trying to solve the murder and the other trying to cover it up. In "Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars", Uber A begins using the alias "A.D.", while Caleb nicknames shim "Amoji". In "Till DeAth Do Us PArt", it is revealed that Alex Drake is Uber A. History Season 6 Of Late I Think of Rosewood The Liars are at The Radley, when it is shown that they are being monitored from a security camera, implying that Uber A may be watching them. Charlotte DiLaurentis is released from the institution she was staying in and returns home. However, when Alison awakens the next morning, Charlotte is missing and her body is found in town, with her murder being ruled as a suicide. Later, Charlotte is given a funeral and afterwards Lorenzo Calderon reveals to the Liars that Charlotte was already dead when thrown from the bell tower, meaning it was a murder. As the Liars take this in, we see Uber A in a limo watching them. The Gloves Are On The Liars all receive a text which states "You know who did it and I'm going to make you talk." followed by an emoji of a red horned skull. Then we see Uber A with all of Charlotte's "A" items, including the clown, creepy face, Alison Mask and everything else she had. Uber A then opens a box with the black hoodies and gloves Charlotte and The A-Team used and throws them in a metal garbage can. New Guys, New Lies Do Not Disturb Where Somebody Waits For Me We've All Got Baggage Did You Miss Me? Hanna and Caleb hatch a plan to trick Uber A into thinking that Hanna murdered Charlotte in order to catch him/her and discover their identity. In the ending, Hanna sends a message to Uber A saying that she killed Charlotte and Uber A receives the message and reads it. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Uber A takes the bait and tells Hanna that she has one day to meet her, adding that it will be her last. The Liars set the trap for Uber A by putting Hanna out at Lost Woods Resort to wait for Uber A to come and retrieve her. The alarms go off and Aria, Ezra and Caleb rush over to catch Uber A, only to find nothing. They run inside and see that Hanna is gone. Uber A managed to trick the Liars and took Hanna through a secret passage in the floor. The surveillance footage downloads to the computer and they all watch. They see someone running and the person is someone who looks identical to Jessica DiLaurentis. At this point the Liars receive a text, thanking them for delivering Hanna to Uber A and Uber A tells them they are now free to go, signing the text as "A.D.", as the Liars question who this could be. At the Church, we see that Uber A has an unconscious Hanna and is dragging her through the bell tower. Season 7 The DArkest Knight Uber A seemingly sends Jenna Marshall to the blind school for them to kill The Liars. Uber A also shows up themselves and shoots Spencer. Jenna attempts to corner Spencer and finish her off, only to be knocked out by Mary Drake. Uber A then pulls Jenna away and puts them into their van. Playtime Uber A and Jenna are in a "A" lair, with Jenna sipping tea. She thanks them for the tea and questions then about the game. Uber A hands Jenna a book written in Braille and Jenna reads it. She begins to smile deviously, realizing it is the Endgame. Hold Your Piece Uber A sends Sydney Driscoll to Vogel Vision Institute to make a donation under their name for a surgery for Jenna. Sydney does so, and Uber A messages her to question if it was done. She confirms so. Power Play Uber A has Sydney act as their decoy. Sydney meets with Aria and claims herself to be "A.D." and offers Aria the chance to join The A-Team. Aria notices Sydney is wearing an earpiece and that she is communicating with Uber A, who is in the driver's seat. Uber A later messages Aria, asking her if she has made a decision on joining the team. In the Eye Abides the Heart Uber A makes a baby crib mobile with dolls of the Liars on it, being held up by two black leather gloves, and sends Aria to act as "A.D." for them and string up the mobile at Alison's house, as well as trash her baby nursery and leave blood behind, all while donning a black hoodie. She is almost caught and flees the scene. Till DeAth Do Us PArt "A.D." breaks into to Welby to kill Mona Vanderwaal after discovering that she was the person who killed Charlotte. Mona is shocked by who she sees under the hoodie, stating that she never would have guessed their identity. She then questions "A.D." if they are there to kill her. A year later, at the Lost Woods Resort, the Liars and their significant others are throwing a Bachelor/Bachelorette party for Aria and Ezra. "A.D." is shown watching them from the trees and turns around to reveal Melissa Hastings. During the night, Aria receives a call from her doctor, as Melissa watches from the window. Melissa goes into the forest and begins to peel off her face, revealing that "Melissa" is actually a mask and the person underneath the mask is revealed to be Mona, who contacts Uber A. She informs them of Aria's news from the doctor and pushes them to use it against her, but Uber A states that it is not a part of her plan. Mona states that she does not know their plan and Uber A says they sent her to the Lost Woods in the Melissa mask as a test, which Mona passed. Mona questions if this means Uber A will now tell them who they are, but Uber A refuses. Later, Uber A has Mona break Mary Drake out of prison to help her and also sends Mona to kidnap Spencer. Mona shows up to Spencer's and waits in the shadows and sneaks up behind Spencer. Spencer notices Mona, who knocks her out, while referencing the night Spencer discovered she was "A". Mona delivers Spencer to Uber A and Spencer wakes up in her bunker. Spencer sees herself in the mirror, only for her "reflection" to put their hand down, revealing that it is not a reflection but Spencer's identical twin sister. Mary Drake storms into the room and injects Spencer with something to knock her back out. Spencer awakens once more, now face to face with Uber A/her twin sister. Spencer questions who the twin is and the twin explains. The twin's name is actually Alex Drake, hence where "A.D." came from. Alex is a British and was working in a bar in London, where Wren Kingston entered. He mistook her for Spencer and she was confused and denied being Spencer, believing he was playing some sort of joke on her. Wren also believed she was joking with him, until she told him her name and he realized who she was. He explained to her all about Charlotte and Mary Drake and later contacted Charlotte as well to inform her. Charlotte met Alex and the two of them became super close with one another, until Charlotte returned to America to continue being "A", refusing to let Alex tag along. The next time Alex saw Charlotte was at her grave. Alex decided to become "A.D." to avenge Charlotte's death. She explains that Jenna offered to help her in the game and in return she paid for her surgery, while she had blackmailed Sydney into helping her after she found out Sydney was stealing from the bank. Alex implies that she is planning to replace Spencer, to which Spencer states she will never be able to pull off. Alex then reveals that has already previously impersonated her. Alex pretended to be Spencer to make Hanna think she was dreaming and inquire information about what they knew about Charlotte's killer. Alex then also pretended to be Spencer to kiss and later sleep with Toby Cavanaugh. Alex fell in love with Toby and intends to replace Spencer and take Toby back. Spencer eventually realizes that Alex has also kidnapped Ezra Fitz, who discovered something off about her, while Alex goes back to the Liars and impersonates Spencer, also revealing that Wren is the father of Alison and Emily's twin babies. She also later explains to Spencer that Wren shot her to make her identical to Spencer and she killed him when she wouldn't view her that way. Mary visits Spencer and explains that no one knew about Alex's existence because she sold her at birth to get out of Radley. Alex was adopted by a wealthy family in England, who later sent her to an orphanage after she had some troubled ways. She later fled from the orphanage and Mary wasn't aware of where she was until recently. While impersonating Spencer, Alex meets Jenna, who realizes that she smells like Uber A and she calls Toby to inform him that she doesn't think Spencer is Spencer. Toby also realizes something is off and contacts the Liars to tell them he thinks Spencer has a twin. Mona then comes to the Liars and admits that she has been working with Alex. The "A.D." who visited her in Welby was Wren and she convinced him to let her help them break Mary out of prison. Mona then gives the Liars her address and they go to find her. Spencer and Ezra escape but realize they are underground. Mary tries to stop Alex from killing Spencer and Alex knocks her out and attacks Spencer and Ezra. The Liars arrives and Toby manages to apprehend Alex. Another cop arrives and says they have also caught Mary, before taking Alex away. Sometime later, Mona has relocated to France and it is revealed that the cop who took Mary and Alex was actually her boyfriend. She now has Alex and Mary locked away in her own personal Dollhouse. Appearances Notes *It was confirmed by writer I. Marlene King that the big bad is Uber A and would be the end to the "A" storyline. *I. Marlene King said that by the end of Season 6 “you will pretty much know who or who’s related to this big bad.” This likely referred to Uber A's accomplices, who are seemingly Mary Drake and Elliott Rollins. *Marlene King previously referred to Big A as Uber A various times in the past. However, at this point the story was intended to end with Big A, which is likely the reason. *According to I. Marlene King, Uber A is motivated by Charlotte's death and wants to find the person responsible. *Her story was confirmed to end in Season 7, and will be the last part of the "A" mystery. *Marlene King said Uber A is the most motivated and smart "A". *Andrea Parker revealed in an interview that Mary Drake is not Uber A but is working with Uber A. This, however, has not been confirmed by writers. *The Liars will make the biggest mistake of their lives in Season 7 and Uber A will use it to fuel the final "A" game. *Uber A is the first "A" whose motive was revealed during their game and not during their reveal. *Uber A driving black Lincolns is similar to and likely inspired by the way Alison was seen in one after Mona's reveal as "A" in the books. *When asked if Uber A was more than one person, Marlene King replied that one person is the master but this master may have some puppets. One of these people is revealed to be Jenna Marshall. *Uber A is the third major "A", after Mona Vanderwaal and Charlotte DiLaurentis. *Sydney Driscoll takes credit for shooting Spencer, creating the game, and helping Jenna escape. It is unclear if she was lying for Uber A or if they sent her to do this, as she never states otherwise. It was revealed in the series finale that she was indeed lying under orders from Uber A. *Uber A was portrayed by Lucy Hale and Janel Parrish during brief instances when Uber A used their faces digitally to FaceTime Aria and Mona. Suspects *Sara Harvey *Mary Drake *Archer Dunhill *Jenna Marshall *Noel Kahn *Sydney Driscoll *Lucas Gottesman *Mona Vanderwaal Gallery The image gallery for this character can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anonymous Characters Category:A